drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Luchen Anoti Siobhan
Email: agabus@charter.net Description Eye Color: Brown but right around the pup Hair Color: Dirty blond Height: 5'6 Weight: 226 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Small village located along the River Erinin just outside of the Bream Woods Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Luchen's parents have died and he is being raised by hisgrandmother. He is a short chubby kid that is light on his feet. He helps his grandmother by hunting but is most known by his town for being a troublemaker/prankster. Although he chubby he is remarkably quite this has come in handy for many of his pranks. The town is a small town larger then the Two Rivers but not by much Sweat poured down Luchen's brow as he sprinted through the center of town. As he glanced over his shoulder he began to chuckle again. The four boys chasing him faces where a brilliant red and it wasn't due to the running. Luchen hands where still stained red from the mock berries he had squeezed. It had taken him two weeks to get everything together. One to prepare the sheep bladder he bought from the butcher, which cost him every bit of coin he had. The second week to get enough berries gathered and squeezed. The four boys hadn't heard Luchen climb on to the roof of the house they where in. As he walked cautiously across the roof he waited patently for the four to exit. When they did Luchen yelled out, "Evening ladies!" and as they turned to look up he let the bladder full of mock berry juice loose and the chase began. As Luchen turned his head forward he caught a glimpse of something to his right. But it was too late, the branch was swung out from the behind a building and hitting him in the stomach. It cracked on impact knocking the air out of him and doubling him over. "You can ran fast for a heifer!" said a mocking voice belonging to an older brother of one of the red face boys. "But nows that I caught yous, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. And I ain't stupid enough to try it buy mys selfs again." and with that one his buddies stepped out from behind the building. Luchen looked up between breaths. "Two in front", he thought as the footsteps behind him came to a stop, "and four behind. Six, bloody six, Oh this is going to hurt!" Holding one finger up in front of him as the older brother approached, "Just one...Sec...Come on.Just a..." Luchen wheezed "Ain't no way", the older boy said, "I'm going to.." As soon as he was within range Luchen dropped to a knee and shot his fist out connecting solidly with the older brother's groin stopping him mid sentence. When the boy curled over in pain Luchen came up with an elbow smashing into the chin sending him flying backwards "Five, Fives not to bad, but it's still going to hurt." Luchen thought as the five other boys jumped him. Luchen threw his foot back crashing into a knee of a boy racing up from behind causing him to scream out in pain. "Four", he thought as a fist smashed into his face. As another fist came in Luchen grabbed it and dodged backwards straightening the arm and following through with his forearm connecting to the outstretched elbow, CRACK. "Oops! Three." Luchen thought. A hit from behind knocked Luchen off balance sending him to the ground, as he struggled to get back to his feet a boot caught him across the face, causing him to grunt in pain. "OHH that's broken again." Luchen thought as his nose began to stream blood. As another boot rushed flying towards his face he rolled out of the way avoiding it and was able to struggle to his feet. One of the red faced boys swung at him but missed wildly allowing Luchen an opening. Still trying to recover from his swing the boy sees Luchen's fist and feels it connect solidly with his chin and then the world goes black and he slumped into unconsciousness. "Two" Luchen mumbled as another fist connects to his ribs. The older Brother's buddy and a red faced boy begin to circle Luchen each throwing punches or kicks, some landing some wild. Luchen darts back in forth looking for an opening. After a solid punch that knocks a tooth lose Luchen sees an opening in the red faces boy defenses and connects solidly with a kick to his stomach knocking the air out of him. As he double over Luchen greets him with a knee to face knocking him flat. "One," Luchen said spitting blood on the ground, "You're the last one. Let's get this over with." Luchen stated as he charging the older boy. As they collided the older boy's friend used Luchen's momentum to toss him to the ground. "I'm not goings to be that easy for yous to beat, heffer." Scoffed the older boy as he stood over Luchen, "Stand up, I'm going to make this hurt." Luchen struggled to his feet. The older boy and Luchen then circled each other, and finally with an explosion of movement it began. Fist and feet flew as the two fought the few blows that did get through each others defense did little damage. In a stalemate Luchen began to see his opportunity, the older boy's pride. "If I can take this hit I should be able to walk away." Luchen thought as he let his defenses down. The older boy saw the opening a let loose a punch that connected solidly with Luchen's jaw. Stars came to Luchen's eyes as he dropped to a knee. "Fight it, Fight it!" Luchen thought as darkness crept into his vision. Through the haze Luchen could see the older boy through the haze coming in with a finishing blow. As he did Luchen saw the opening and stood up throwing his arm up to block the blow and slammed his forehead into the older boy's nose causing a cracking sound. As the older boy reeled back in pain Luchen followed with a fury of blows until finally the older boy went crashing to the ground. "Gaa, that hurt." Luchen muttered as he hobbled away from the fight holding his nose to stop the bleeding. *** "LUCHEN ANOTI SIOBHAN!!! Get your sorry rump out here!" roared a tiny elderly lady. "Yes Nana", replied Luchen meekly as he limped out of the home, his face still tight and swollen from the fight. "What did I tell you?!" fired back elderly lady. "That if I got in any more trouble you where going to get rid of me.but Nana it wasn't." "Don't you sas me boy! Come here" Luchen cowered as she raised her arm and grabbed him by the ear. Nana Siobhan dragged him through the town toward the Mayors house located next to the river. In front of him Luchen could see the Mayor with a scowl painted across his face, but what scared him most was the ship docked behind the Mayor. "Three at the healers and probably two more that should be but are too ashamed to show up." started in the Mayor as soon as Nana dragged Luchen within earshot. "I know Sidney but this boy has been the death of me since his parents met the Maker. But that all ends today Luchen!" Nana snapped to both Luchen and the Mayor. "But Nana, I don't want to leave. I don't want to have to go." "This ain't your decision boy you are going if I have to whip you on to that ship." "Son you heard her. It's done been arranged. Their waiting." answered the Mayor pointing toward the ship. "But.But...I don't have anything." "Come here boy." Nana said as she grabbed Luchen by the ear. "You got all you need for the trip. Now listen here. This town will be the death of you. You go become more then you are. You make me proud. Now get going!" She finished with a slap to his head. Luchen's eyes filled with tears as Nana thrust her arm toward the ship. "I said get going boy. Don't make me whip you here in front of these people!" Luchen's feet dragged as he walked on to the ship. The ship pulled away from the town and Luchen stood at the railing crying until the ship was out of sight. As soon as the ship was out of sight Nana crumpled to the ground and began to bawl, "My baby I've lost my baby. He's all I have left. The Light shine on him. My baby" The Mayor reached down and pulled Nana close to him. "The Tower is the best place for that boy. If that can't change him nothing will. You did the right thing....Besides that boy is as tricksome as a cat and if he kept beating up boys in town we wouldn't have any left." The Mayor finished with a chuckle. "Six of them," Nana snorted as she whipped her eyes, "He's just like his daddy." Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios